dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Swords (KidVegeta)
This will list the swords seen in KidVegeta's stories. Most, if not all of them should come from Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe. It is suggested that you read that story before reading the below histories, as they all contain significant information that can only be found in Spindlerun. Elijah's Katana Elijah's katana was traditionally forged from the highest quality tamahagane steel. A dozen of the best katana bladesmiths worked on crafting the sword for over 9 months. Meticulous smithing was done on the blade, and there was not a moment that a skilled professional was not working on the blade. It had a black hilt with gold and ivory interwoven into the collar. Its sheath was composed of jade, onyx, gold, and silver. Indeed, those samurai who have beholden Elijah's blade have remarked that it is one of the most beautiful and dangerous weapons Man has ever produced. Elijah used the blade against Makare in Spindlerun with exceptional ease. As the blade was very lightweight for a katana, massively elegant flurry attacks were possible. Elijah has never lost a duel while wielding the blade. It is widely regarded as the finest sword ever created. Its name is 瀏観 or 瀏観剣. Currently, the blade is lost. Ever since Elijah's disappearance, people have searched for the katana, but there has been no sign of it. Some say it could have been in Ox-King's castle (as that was where Elijah had left his Dragon Ball), and when the castle was destroyed, so was the blade. But many others reject this story, instead citing the fact that Elijah would never be parted with his blade as long as he lived. At one point, King Furry offered a reward of 10,000,000 zeni to anyone who could bring the sword to him, but no one ever did. So it's likely that currently no one possesses the sword. Makare's Katana Makare's katana was forged alongside 瀏観. As such, it was the sister-sword of Elijah's katana. Its name was 夜氷息. It was also forged with tamahagane of the highest quality by the most skilled bladesmiths in the world. When the swordsmiths were finished forging Makare's and Elijah's swords, they all believed that Elijah's was a superior blade, though Makare's was not far behind. It was also adorned with gold and ivory, though Makare stripped the elegance from the blade once it came to his possession. Additionally, he used a plain black sheath instead of an elegantly crafted one like Elijah did. Like Elijah's blade, Makare's sword was also extremely lightweight. In fact, it was lighter than Elijah's, though it was also less sharp. Makare used the blade quite a bit during his life, so its condition was not nearly as good as Elijah's during Spindlerun. In Spindlerun, Makare died with his blade in his hand. Yajirobe left the blade where it fell. Because of this, the blade fell into the hands of lesser beings, mostly thieves and bandits. Not long after the end of Spindlerun, a bandit chief name Minamogi came upon the blade. In Down the Well-Worn Road, Elijah tracked down Minamogi and dueled him for possession of the katana. At the end of the battle, Minamogi lay dead, and Elijah took the blade with him. Makare's katana was later lost along with Elijah's katana when the former daimyo disappeared. Naigo's Katana Naigo wielded a simple katana. While it was forged of tamahagane steel, it was not created by any notable bladesmiths. As Naigo preferred to use wakizashis and ki-based attacks, he didn't use his katana much anyway. When he died in Igaron Moutain, his katana was destroyed with him. Naigo's Wakizashi Naigo's wakizashi were amongst the greatest wakizashi ever crafted. The two once belonged to Makare, so they were forged by the same bladesmiths who made the legendary blades, 瀏観 and 夜氷息. They retained the elaborate gold and ivory lining that Elijah's blade had. The wakizashi were as sharp as Elijah's katana, though their length and grip made them terrible for dueling. The fact that Naigo liked to use two wakizashi in combat against other samurai was quite extraordinary, as no other sane samurai would do the same. After Naigo was killed in the Igaron Moutain explosion, his wakizashi were recovered, completely undamaged. They are currently on display in King Furry's Castle. Currently, Bladesmiths may come from around the world to study the blades in an attempt to learn how to improve their forging abilities. The wakizashi are briefly seen in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten during a panel in which Cardinal visited King Furry. Kumo's Katana Kumo's blade was forged by the same master-crafters who made Makare's and Elijah's blade. Her blade did not come out as well as those two blades, and as such, is not considered a legendary blade like they are. It still is forged of tamahagane steel and has exquisite gold designs along its hilt and collar, so the blade itself has significant worth. In terms of being a dueling blade, Kumo's katana is above average at best. The sharpness is decent and the weight is quite good, but compared to the other two, it really can't compare. But considering the fact that few tamahagane bladesmiths still exist, getting a blade of this quality is impossible. Kumo's blade is thus one of the top 10 greatest katanas still left in the world. The blade was not taken by Elijah after he left Orange Star City. What became of the blade in the immediate aftermath of Spindlerun is not known. The sword disappeared for the next few years. However, in the 765 Age, Kumo's katana resurfaced in an Orange Star City blacksmith's shop. Word quickly got around that a fantastic old blade had been found, and many people from the nearby lands flocked to the store in an attempt to buy it. However, the blacksmith listed the blade for 50,000,000 zeni, so almost no one could afford it. In the 769 Age, became aware that the blade was for sale and bought it. It currently resides in his personal mansion. Yajirobe's Katana The tamahagane katanas of Yajirobe, Brian, and Harotu were forged as the successors to Elijah's, Makare's, and Kumo's blades. While none of them reached the quality of Elijah's or Makare's, they were close the quality of Kumo's katana. They were all handforged for months, long before Elijah even knew who Yajirobe and the others were. He originally requested the best bladesmiths left in the world to produce for him several dozen blades, but as the amount of samurai recruits started to diminish, he lowered his requirements. The lower his requirements, the more time each blacksmith could spend on a blade. Still, around a dozen total katanas were made. Thus, by the time the blades were done, only the three best were given to Elijah. Each sword had the name of its owner written in gold where the blade meets the hilt. Yajirobe trained with his sword for some time before Makare and Naigo attacked the samurai school. Once they did, Yajirobe used his sword to fend off the hordes of evil swordsmen. But he could not hold them off forever, and Naigo eventually subdued him. Once this occurred, Yajirobe lost his blade. It is likely that either Elijah or Mark found Yajirobe's blade, but it is unclear what happened to the blade after that. Since Elijah put full faith in Brian surviving the Igaron Mountain explosion and not Yajirobe, he left Brian's blade near the exit of that mountain. Since Elijah didn't bother to take Kumo's blade with him, it wouldn't make sense for him to take Yajirobe's with him. Thus, it makes most sense that Mark, or Mr. Satan, actually has Yajirobe's katana. Perhaps it is hanging somewhere in his mansion in Orange Star City. Brian's Katana The tamahagane katanas of Yajirobe, Brian, and Harotu were forged as the successors to Elijah's, Makare's, and Kumo's blades. While none of them reached the quality of Elijah's or Makare's, they were close the quality of Kumo's katana. They were all handforged for months, long before Elijah even knew who Yajirobe and the others were. He originally requested the best bladesmiths left in the world to produce for him several dozen blades, but as the amount of samurai recruits started to diminish, he lowered his requirements. The lower his requirements, the more time each blacksmith could spend on a blade. Still, around a dozen total katanas were made. Thus, by the time the blades were done, only the three best were given to Elijah. Each sword had the name of its owner written in gold where the blade meets the hilt. Brian used his sword in defense of the samurai school when Makare attacked it with his hordes of lesser samurai. However, Makare eventually won the battle, and Brian was forced to yield. He dropped his sword and was taken as a prisoner by Makare. He would never touch his sword again. While Yajirobe and Brian were imprisoned inside the cave base of Makare in Igaron Mountain, Elijah tasked Mark (kid Mr. Satan) with placing Brian's blade in a tree near the exit of the cave. Elijah believed absolutely that Brian would escape from the prison and Yajirobe would not. However, this was not the case. The mountain exploded, killing Brian, Naigo, and all of the samurai soldiers. Only Makare and Yajirobe survived. While Yajirobe did find the blade in the tree, he was disheartened by the fact that it was not his own blade. Nevertheless, he used it to duel with and eventually kill Makare. After returning to Elijah, Yajirobe brought up how the sword he had wasn't his. Elijah implored Yajirobe to keep it, in order to honor the memory of Brian, his classmate and friend. Yajirobe obliged. The katana that Yajirobe then used in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and all other forms of media was actually Brian's sword. Though the sword had a personal (and quite emotional) attachment to him, Yajirobe never told anyone whose sword he wields. In Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten, Yajirobe tried to use this sword against The Benefactor. But it was to no avail. Later, when Verlate's mind prison opened and started to suck in LedasLedas, a Saiyan whom Yajirobe had grown to know, the good samurai used his katana to try and pull the boy out. When Ledas grasped onto the end of the sheathed sword, Yajirobe started to get sucked into the box too, and he lost his grip on the sword. The blade was sucked into the mind prison with Ledas. Ledas later used the sword to defeat The Benefactor within the pyramid. While he wielded the blade, a small easter egg could be seen - the small inscription of Brian's name on the blade is briefly visible in one panel of the fight. After the fight, Ledas returned the katana to Yajirobe. Harotu's Katana The tamahagane katanas of Yajirobe, Brian, and Harotu were forged as the successors to Elijah's, Makare's, and Kumo's blades. While none of them reached the quality of Elijah's or Makare's, they were close the quality of Kumo's katana. They were all handforged for months, long before Elijah even knew who Yajirobe and the others were. He originally requested the best bladesmiths left in the world to produce for him several dozen blades, but as the amount of samurai recruits started to diminish, he lowered his requirements. The lower his requirements, the more time each blacksmith could spend on a blade. Still, around a dozen total katanas were made. Thus, by the time the blades were done, only the three best were given to Elijah. Each sword had the name of its owner written in gold where the blade meets the hilt. Harotu cowered when he saw the hordes of Makare approaching the samurai school. While Brian and Yajirobe were tasked with rescuing Daniel, Harotu was supposed to fend off Makare's soldiers with Kumo. He did not do this, and instead fled the school, forsaking his friends and honor. Later in the story, Brian and Yajirobe found Brian's backpack and some blood, but no body. It is unclear if Harotu was killed when he tried to flee or if he got away. Either way, Harotu's blade was lost. If he was killed, perhaps one of Makare's soldiers took his blade back with him to Igaron Mountain. It could be buried somewhere in the ruins of that mountain. Less likely is the idea that Harotu got away and the blade is somewhere else. No records of the katana exist anywhere - and they would had he sold it or given it to someone. So if Harotu survived, that means he would have the blade packed away somewhere. Either way, the location of Harotu's katana is not known. Category:Items Category:Lists Category:Weapon Category:Weapons